


Lluvia

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Su encuentro había pasado en un día soleado, era comprensible que la despedida fuera en un día lluvioso
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Drabbles S&S [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131553
Kudos: 1





	Lluvia

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios de lj.

Pareja: Serena/Seiya

Reto #: 2 (Lluvia)

**Fecha de publicación: 21/08/2017**

Sin betear, así que todos los horrores son míos.

**,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Había cosas que no podían ser cambiadas por mucho que se deseara, otras que no podían ser alcanzadas por mucho esfuerzo que se hiciera, sí sabía todo eso ¿Para qué había regresado?

Era tan masoquista como siempre había dicho Yaten y simplemente estaba ahí para que su corazón terminara de romperse, y las últimas fuerzas de la esperanza murieran y dolía; dolía incluso más que la primera vez, y para colmo había comenzado a llover.

¿Qué importaba ya la lluvia, o las flores que había llevado y que habían terminado en algún punto en la calle?, no importa nada, ni el mismo, y aquel elegante traje que ahora estaba completamente mojado.

Eso le había pasado por ser tan cobarde en el pasado, no, eso le había pasado por Galaxia, y por la culpa del destino que les había puesto uno frente al otro demasiado tarde, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerle después de aquel?

No ser considerado por el destino era injusto y doloroso

— ¡Seiya!— escucho que le llamaban, pero apretó los puños con fuerza antes lo irracional de su pensamiento

¡Ella no lo llamaría, ella no lo necesitaba!

—¡Seiya!— volvió a escuchar como un grito desesperado, y un tanto más cercano, se detuvo con lentitud, de aquella carrera que traía y ahora cerro los ojos, intentado aguantar las lágrimas, no necesitaba a hora soñar despierto, ella no necesitaba de el

— ¡Seiya!— y ahora no solo escucho aquella maravillosa voz, sino que además sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo obligaban a girarse, observó las pupilas celestes de la mujer que amaba, mirándolo con preocupación, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ambos, pegando el blanco vestido de ella sobre su piel y seguramente haciendo que caminar fuera una verdadera hazaña.

— Serena— gimió el cantante, abrazándola con fuerza, con el deseo que tenía en el interior, dejando que las lágrimas se desbordaran, y corrieran libres por sus mejillas, al recordar la escena que se había desarrollado frente a sus ojos.

Serena entrando a aquella capilla, radiante con el rostro brillando a causa de la felicidad que la embriagaba, recorriendo con lentitud aquel pasillo que a él se le hizo eterno, mientras las miradas burlonas de las Outer lo seguían haciéndole recordar su realidad, recordándole lo que él ya sabía desde siempre, que ella jamás seria suya, y que ahora estaba caminando para unir su vida con la de aquel otro, que no la merecía.

Seiya estaba convencido que el príncipe jamás podría amarla como ella lo merecía, con la intensidad con la que Seiya Kou la amaba jamás aquel otro lograría amarla como él la amaba, y por qué la amaba, porque la amaba más que a su propia vida, era que había salido de aquel lugar, sin que ella lo observara, no podría felicitarla sin llorar si la tenía frente a él, y ahora ahí estaba ella mirándolo como lo miraba siempre y él no quería dejar de abrazarla, no quería dejarla ir, quería fingir que si ella esta vestida de blanco era por él.

Pero nada nunca es para siempre, y ella se retiró de su abrazo con lentitud y el sintió el impulso, el deseo de no dejarla ir, de abrazarla con fuerza de cumplir aquella amenaza de raptarla, de llevársela lejos, lo más lejos posible, de guardarla solo para él, si tan solo no la amara tanto, y por eso la dejo ir, sintiendo de pronto el frió que comenzaba a rodearlo, al perder la calidez de ella.

— ¿Por qué, por qué...?— comenzó a decir ella, al parecer sin saber que era lo que quería preguntar, mirándose las manos y la ropa como si no entendiera que hacia ahí con él, en mitad de la nada, empapados, y mirando hacia atrás como con miedo — ¿Por qué no cumpliste tú amenaza?— pregunto ella, con la voz quebrada y él supo que ella también estaba llorando

— Bombón— dijo el tomando su rostro entre sus manos — ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto sin querer hacerse ilusiones

Ella por toda respuesta cerro los ojos, como alejando algo que la lastimaba

— De nada— dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa titubeante una sonrisa de tristeza

Dio un paso atrás, sin despegar la vista de él

— No tardaran en encontrarme— susurro ella, y él entendió de golpe lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a ella, el paso exacto que ella se había alejado, tomándola de la mano, dispuesto a hacer aquella petición por la que había regresado, intentando no hacer caso de la voz de Haruka que gritaba dentro de él.

_"Ella lo ama, y será feliz, van a casarse y tú no tienes lugar en esa felicidad, lárgate"_

Pero no podía evitarlo, el jamás había sido cobarde y tenía que hacerlo, porque sabía que la incertidumbre y el quizá lo acompañaría por siempre si no lo hacia

— Quédate conmigo bombón— pidió

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, ella sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, lo sabía, quería irse con él, pero sabía que no sería justo, que no sería justo por la tierra, que no sería justo por su hija, y tampoco sería justo para aquel hombre que estaba esperándola en la iglesia, aquel hombre que no la presionaba.

_"Seiya acaba de salir, y yo se lo mucho que lo has extrañado, te amo Serena, pero sé que desde su llegada tienes dudas, ve con él, yo te esperare aquí, pero si decides no regresar, espero que él te amé, al menos la mitad de lo que te amo"_

— Por favor, quédate conmigo— pidió de nuevo apretando su mano con fuerza suplicando

Serena cerro los ojos, los ojos de Seiya le suplicaban, le decían tantas cosas, le hacían promesas de una vida feliz y sin obligaciones, la vida que ella tanto deseaba, pero estaba su hija, estaba el hombre que la había amado en su vida pasada, el que la amaba ahora y seria el padre de su hija, con quien gobernaría Tokio de Cristal, y estaba tan confundida, tanto que había salido corriendo de su propia boda tras él, aquel que había entrado de improviso a su vida poniendo todo de cabeza, haciéndola sentir simplemente como Serena Tsukino, la chica que había sido siempre antes de Sailor Moon.

Pero ella también era Sailor Moon, también era Serenity, no podía cerrar los ojos por siempre no podía, y la maldita lluvia que no se detenía, y su maldita indecisión le hacía incapaz de decir nada

Seiya la observo nuevamente, agradeciendo por la lluvia, porque de esa manera ella no notaba las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, aquello segundos habían sido terriblemente dolorosos, el silencio de Serena, era incluso más doloroso que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado antes, sentía la presión en el pecho, el miedo en su estómago, era ese momento el que decidiría el camino de lo que restaba de su vida.

— No puedo— susurro ella

Y el sintió que ya no había razón para abrir los ojos, que ya no había razón para luchar nuevamente que todo terminaba ahí, ya no había razón para volver a ser Seiya Kou, ya no había razón para mantener viva aquella parte de si, ya no había razón para nada.... y entonces escucho un trueno, como si la tierra se burlara de él, por haber albergado aquel estúpido sueño, por intentar quitarle algo que desde siempre le había pertenecido.

Y se separó de ella, intentando sonreírle pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente la miro fijamente, como intentando memorizarla lo mejor que pudiera, como intentando que todo lo que había pasado se quedara con él para siempre, aunque doliera, ya sabía que jamás podría olvidarla ni lo intentaría.

— Dale mi felicitación de mi parte— dijo el, inclinándose hacia ella con lentitud, posando sus labios en su frente, sin atreverse a posar sus labios en otro lado — y se muy feliz, ¿lo harás?— pidió separándose de ella

Ella cerró los ojos como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera algo que tenía que ser evitado

— Lo intentare— susurro con la voz quebrada — si tú me prometes lo mismo— pidió

El negó lentamente con la cabeza

— No puedo prometerte eso— dijo en una sonrisa de tristeza

— Miénteme— pidió ella

— Esta no es la despedida nos volveremos a ver— susurro el

Ella supo que la estaba complaciendo le estaba mintiendo

—Y nos escaparemos muy lejos— susurro ella, siguiendo el juego, mintiendo porque sabía muy bien que tenía un deber que cumplir

— Seremos muy felices juntos— dijo el

— Seremos felices— murmuro ella para convencerse de su decisión

— ¡SERENA!— escucho el grito de Reí, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban

— Te buscan— dijo el

— Con la lluvia, tardaran un poco en encontrarnos— susurro ella sin desear realmente decirle adiós

— No mucho— susurro el

— Seremos felices— dijo ella

— Lo seremos— murmuro el dando vuelta, dándole la espalda como si no doliera, y Serena termino de tomar aquella decisión

Serena se acercó a él, y lo abrazo por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos en el pecho de él, sintiendo el corazón del chico, había decidido esa manera cobarde de decirlo porque no habría otra oportunidad

— Te quiero— susurro ella despacio, en voz baja deseando en el fondo que él no la hubiera escuchado que no preguntara nada, lo soltó y se dispuso a dar media vuelta y encontrarse con las chicas

Pero no lo hizo, porque la mano de Seiya se aferró a su mano derecha haciéndola girar nuevamente y encontrándose de pronto entre los brazos de Seiya, brazos que le ofrecían protección y amor, brazos que le ofrecían una vida desconocida por delante.

Sintió como Seiya le sujetaba el rostro con ternura, que la obligaba a observarse en aquella orbes azules, que descansaba su frente en la de ella, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de alegría, sonrisa que lo hacía aún más atractivo si eso era posible, era como si a él ya no le importara la lluvia y ella preparo las palabras

— No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho— dijo el, atrayéndola hacia si por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con lentitud, saboreando aquel contacto, sintiendo que la felicidad inundaba todo en su interior, y la lluvia ya no le molestaba en absoluta, sin embrago su sonrisa vacilo un momento al observar a ella con detenimiento al leer lo que ella no se atrevía a decirle en su ojos, al notar como aquellos ojos rehuían a su mirada, cosa imposible dado la manera en que se encontraban

— Seiya yo...— comenzó ella

— No digas nada— susurro el — No me lo digas bombón, déjame ser feliz un poco más— sonrió con tristeza — Déjame llenarme de ti— 

Y entonces hundió el rostro en el cuello de ella respirado su aroma, cerrando los ojos

Y ella lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciando con lentitud la nunca del hombre, intentando relajarlo, pero realmente intentando relajarse a sí misma, mientras el acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, como si la consolara

— ¡Serena!— esta vez la voz se encontraba mucho más cerca

Seiya se separó de ella con enorme dificultad, ella lo quería, lo quería pero había elegido a aquel otro y él no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí, la observó lentamente tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla de ella, empeñado como estaba a memorizar aún más sus rasgos, acaricio con lentitud con su pulgar, hasta llegar a los labios, la observo fijamente a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para realizar lo que deseaba, ella simplemente cerro los ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba, al tiempo que Seiya se inclinaba hacia ella levemente, con lentitud, a pesar de sus deseos a pesar de su ansiedad, sabía que ese momento no se repetiría, sabía que todo debía ser hecho con suavidad, porque así quedaría en la mente de la rubia y en la suya propia.

Lo primero en sentir fue el simple rose de la nariz de ella contra la de él y después, la increíble suavidad de aquello labios, la calidez de aquella boca que se había abierto para su deleite, no había prisa en aquel beso, nada importaba aparte de ellos dos, conociendo el sabor del otro diluido en agua, Serena descubrió de pronto que le faltaba el aire pero si eso significaba que tenía que alejarse de aquella boca, entonces el aire tendría que esperar, pero Seiya se separó de ella, solo unos centímetros, aun podía sentir el aliento del joven en sus labios, pero ella comprendió que aquellos simples centímetros, se habían convertido en un abismo entre ellos dos.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, al comprender que jamás volvería a vivir lo que había vivido, que jamás nadie la besaría como lo había hecho Seiya Kou, nadie la haría temblar de esa manera con su solo contacto, ni la envolvería como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos con su presencia, y no pudo evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y él se dio cuenta, tenía que darse cuenta debido a su temblor.

— No llores— suplico él, era ella quien había tomado la decisión de quedarse, era ella quien los estaba lastimando

— Perdóname— dijo ella con la voz ahogada, separándose de él, dando un paso atrás, sabía que una parte de ella misma moriría cuando le diera la espalda

— Serena— volvió a escuchar que la llamaban

— Aquí— grito ella de vuelta, los ojos del chico se entristecieron, al comprender.

Ese era el adiós

— Seremos felices— susurro el dando un paso atrás sin quitar la vista de ella

— Nos volveremos a ver— declaro ella también dando un paso a tras

Ya no había más que decir, o tal vez aun había tanto que decir que preferían no hablar de ello, simplemente dar pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de verse, Serena cerro los ojos de golpe, era ella la mala del cuento, era ella quien había decidido volver con Darien, era ella quien se había decidido por ser una princesa y no una chica ordinaria, y dio la media vuelta con rapidez, dejando atrás al chico.

Seiya levanto la vista al cielo al ver la figura de la chica perderse, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su rostro, para borrar las lágrimas que en ese momento derramaba

— Fue su decisión— susurro caminando en dirección contraria a la rubia

**Author's Note:**

> Qué les puedo decir, sentí algo muy feo al escribir esta viñeta, pero aquí esta. Aquí comenzamos esa mala costumbre de hacerlos sufrir


End file.
